falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Pony
Located in northeastern Virginia, Mount Pony conceals a Cold-War era bunker that hasn't seen human habitation in centuries. It contains a treasure that the average raider or waster would place little value on: an enormous media archive. Mount Pony is a storage facility for books, newspapers, magazines, music, and movies in various format: hard copies, microfilm, punch cards, and holotapes. History The site was originally a Federal Reserve facility, created in the late 1960s to store sufficient currency to replenish cash supplies east of the Mississippi River in the event of nuclear war. The facility consisted of a 400 foot long, 140,000 square-foot bunker made of reinforced concrete and steel, hardened against radiation. Though there was a peacetime staff of 100; there were facilities to host a staff of 540 for thirty days with freeze-dried food, shared bunks, and a shielded well. Between 1969 and 1988, billions of US dollars were kept shrink-wrapped atop pallets 9 meters tall. When relations with the Soviet Union stabilized in the late 1980s, the facility was deemed to not be vital to the continuity of government functions, was closed, and vacated. It was sold to the Library of Congress (a purchase made in part by corporate contributions) in 1997 and turned into the National Audio-Visual Conservation Center. Within a few years, it became home to over six million items of media. For decades afterward, the site allowed a few visitors at a time on an appointment-only basis to examine or view items requested in advance. The facility was largely automated in the late 2030s (primarily customized Mr. Handy units), minimizing the need for human staff. By the 2070s, over fifteen million items of media were present in various formats and every sort of subject matter (other than pornography). The emergency supplies were maintained and replaced as necessary throughout this time. These supplies were used by the few human staff members present when the bombs fell, allowing them to survive for a short while after the apocalypse. Though the shielded well could provide water near indefinitely, the lack of further food stores forced the residents to seek out more in the wasteland. They slowly succumbed to radiation, predation, and starvation, leaving the facility to its robot custodians ever since. In the interim, these custodians have shut down various computers and equipment in order to minimize power consumption and to maintain the climate control that preserves the archive. Though the ruins of a nearby town have been picked clean, the site remains undiscovered to date. The Enclave is (or at least was) aware of the site's existence, but has had no particular need for its contents or the site itself. The archive includes No Surprises, in both vinyl and holotape format. Inhabitants & Security The last human inhabitant of the Mount Pony facility died decades upon decades ago, today the site is tended to by a series of modified Mr. Handy caretakers. Instead of the standard rotary blade and flamethrower, they have advanced fire suppression systems and superior appendages for manipulation (meaning they can use firearms and computers). The Mr. Handy units do not personally confront unauthorized intruders unless there is no other option. Instead, they usher authorized staff and guests to a safe area and generally rely on the other robots to attend to intruders. The main defenders of Mount Pony are Auto-Cannons and Floating Eyes. A single functioning Loadlifter remains for moving equipment, it spends most of its time in its recharging bay. Beside its armored door and dedicated defenders, Mount Pony's halon gas fire suppression system could easily suffocate any living thing in moments and so it could be noted as an unconventional defense. Category:Places Category:Sites